


Acechar

by Nakuru



Series: Trece páginas [1]
Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-10
Updated: 2009-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellos no entendían lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acechar

Los doctores la miraban con lastima, ajustaban sus gafas y sacaban de sus largas batas blancas un simple bolígrafo, con el que escribían alguna nueva formula, la cual entregaban a su madre después de cada sesión, junto a algunas instrucciones adicionales y unas palabras de esperanza.

—Estarás bien —decían, sonriéndole con condescendencia y a veces inclinándose para estar a la autora de sus ojos, intentando reconfortarla con sus mentiras—, esto ayudará.

La única razón por la que Rena aceptaba sus palabras asintiendo en silencio, en vez de insistirles, tal como había hecho al comienzo, era porque esa era la única forma de que su madre no vigilase que tomase las píldoras, lo cual le permitía deshacerse de ellas tirándolas al inodoro.

Ellos no entendían, no importaba cuantas veces les explicase o incluso intentase arrancarse la piel para mostrarles los insectos que residían en su interior, pero aunque ellos la detuviesen, meneasen la cabeza y usasen extraños nombres como la supuesta razón, Rena sabía que no se trataba de su imaginación.

Ellos no podían sentirlo, se negaban a aceptarlo, a verlo, pero ella estaba conciente de que el sonido del paso extra que escuchaba tras sí cada vez que se detenía era tan real como los insectos bajo su piel y la constante presencial invisible que no la perdía de vista ni cuando se acostaba en su futon e intentaba dormir.

Pero no era tan extraño, porque Oyashiro-sama sólo estaba vigilándola a ella, quizás dándole una última oportunidad en forma de advertencia para que volviese a Hinamizawa o tal vez esperando el mejor momento para castigarla por no hacerlo.


End file.
